Fairy Tail: High School Life(Filipino)
by rynhel
Summary: this is my version of FT OVA.T para safe. Slow romance
1. Chapter 1

**Elow! Ryne here! Etong Fan fic kong ito ay base sa OVA ng Fairy Tail... This take place after magtransfer nina Juvia at Gajeel sa Fairy Academy. Gagawin ko itong tagalong na series kasi konti lang ang mga tagalog na gawa sa FF pero alam ko madaming Pinoy dito. Hehe. Welcome ang reviews at mga suggestion wag lang violent reactions ha? Hehe Salamat!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Especially it's OVA. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Hi! Ako ulit 'to si Lucy! Marami nang buwan ang lumipas since nagtransfer sina Juvia at Gajeel sa Fairy Academy and simula noon ang dami ng nanyari! Tulad nang makipag sanib kami sa iba't-ibang school para lang matalo ang anim na istodyante ng Oracion Academy. Nakita muli ni Gray ang long lost brother/rival niya since childhood na si Lyon Bastia, sa Lamia Academy ito nag-aaral at ang mga kasama pa naming ay ang Blue Pegasus Academy, na mga malalanding lalaki na yata sa lahat ng nakilala ko... At sa huli naman ay natalo namin ang Oracion Academy. May bonus pa kasama namin si Keroberos AKA Kinana na ginawang errand girl ng mga ito. Pero sa tingin ko may gusto si Cobra dito. Yun nga lang boyish itong si Kinana minsan, kaya mahihid sa damdamin ni Cobra.

At ngayon nga ay springtime na. Nagkalat ang Sakura petals sa daan. Para sa akin kay gandang pagmasdan ang mga ito. Hindi ko kasi mapigilang maimagin ang sarili ko na parang naglalakad sa simbahan habang nilalaglagan ng petals. Haaay tapos ay ang groom ko naghihintay sa unahan ng simbahan.

"Luce" tawag niya sa pangalan ko. Teka? Bakit kaboses ni Natsu ang groom ko?

GEN. POV.

"Luce" Tawag ni Natsu kay Lucy. He was wearing his uniform and his scarf kahit naman Spring na...

"Anong problema mo't nakapikit ka lumakad ha? May pangiti-ngiti ka pa at saka slow motion? Wirdo ka talaga" Tanong nito kay Lucy.

"Hindi ako Wirdo!" sabi ni Lucy.

"Oi ang-aga naman ninyo maglambingang dalawa" sabi ng bagong dating na si Gray.

"Hindi kami naglalambingan!" tanggi ni Lucy. Then she felt the heated stare of none other than Juvia Loxer. Sina Natsu at Gray naman ay nagsimula na ang away sa background.

"Love Rival" sabi ni Juvia sa kanya.

"Juvia hindi nga" sabi ni Lucy*sweat dropped*

"Ohayo minna" biglang bati ni Erza sa kanila.

"Erza-san ohayo!"(magandang umaga) bati ni Lucy dito. Ngumiti si Erza sa kanya at pumaling kina Natsu at Gray.

"Nag-aaway na naman ba kayo?" Tanong nito.

"Hindi ah, diba Natsu?" sabi ni Gray

"Aye" sagot naman ni Natsu as Happy #2!

"Mabuti, hali na tayo sa loob" mapag utos na sabi ni Erza.

"Hai" sabay sabay nilang sagot.

* * *

Kasalukuyang nag bababa si Lucy ng gamit sa locker niya ng may tumawag sa kanya.

"Lu-chan! Ohayo!" sabi ni Levy. Weird parang may kulang dito? ahh sina Jet at Droy pala wala.

"Levy-chan! Solo ka yata ngayon?" puna ni Lucy.

"May sakit sina Jet at Droy, pinag swimming lesson kasi sila ni Aquarius-sensei noong winter eh..." sabi ni Levy.

Malupit talaga si Aquarius-sensei.(hehe)

Nang dumating si Cana. Parang may off dito.

"Ohayo Cana-chan" bati ni Lucy.

"O? Lucy ikaw pala, ohayo" matabang na sabi nito. Nanatili na rin itong tahimik hanggang sa nagdatingan ang iba nilang kaklase.

* * *

Pinatawag ang lahat ngayon sa Gathering hall ng school. May ipapakilala sa kanilang isang sikat na tao na nagmula daw mismo sa Academy naggraduate.

"My dear student, you are all gather here to meet the Alma matter of this school , siya lang naman ang naka kompleto ng hundred years expedition si Professor Gildarts Clive!" pakilala ni Charla-sensei.

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat. Naririnig din ni Lucy ang mga sambit ng paghanga ng istodyante para kay Prof. Gildarts.

_'Wow. Ang sikat na si Prof. Gildarts ay narito sa Fairy Academy! Teka a hundred year expedition? May tao bang nabubuhay pa noon_?' Sabi ni Lucy sa isip niya.

Tapos ay narinig niya ang malakas na pagbuntong hininga ni Cana. Napatingin siya rito nakatingin to kay Prof. Gildarts na may lungkot ang mga mata. Bakit kaya? Napatingin siya kay Prof. Gildarts.

"Lucy, kailangan mo pang magsikap sa pag-aaral para mahamon siya. Wag ka munang maexcite na kalabanin siya" pabulong na sabi ni Erza kay Lucy.

_'Mukha ba akong nag hahamon_?' Sabi ni Lucy.

"Ah ganoon ba talaga siya kasikat?" tanong ni Wendy.

"Sikat?" sabi ni Erza, " Hindi lang siya sikat, bukod kasi sa consistent achiever siya since his childhood ay top din siya sa lahat ng subject niya noong nag-aaral pa. Siya din ang president ng student council ng mga panahong iyon at nag eexel pa siya sa lahat ng salihan niyang sports, at sa batang edad ay naging Propesor siya." pagmamalaking sabi ni Erza.

"Sugoi" may pag hangang sabi ni Wendy.(ang galing)

"At dito nagtatapos ang ating meeting. Maaari na kayong bumalik sa klase ninyo" sabi ni Charla-sensei.

* * *

Nasipag balikan na ang mga istyande sa kani-kaniyang clasroom nila.

"Wow, ganoon pala siya talaga kagaling" may paghangang patuloy sabi ni Wendy

"Nako! Hindi lang iyon Wendy!" sabi ni Macarov," magaling din siya sa pakikipag sparing! Pati na sa kalokohan!"

"Ahahaha, oo naaalala ko din iyon, lalo na noong dinala niya sa isang bar ang mga istodyante at doon ipinagfieldtrip diba?" Sabi naman ni Macao.

"Oo nga noh? Napaka chick boy pa niya noon" sabi naman ni Wakaba.

Si Lucy naman natutuwa lang sa mga kwento ng matatandang ito. Pero bakit ba hanggang nagyon ay Highschool pa tong mga ito?!

Nang nasa room na sila.

* * *

"Magandang umaga mga bata, STAND, BOW, AYE SIR" sabi ni Happy-sensei.

"AYE SIR" sagot naman nila. Then pumasok si Prof. Gildarts Clive!

Wow, sugoi, at mga pag hanga ang naririnig ni Lucy mula sa mga kaklase niya. May mga hindi nga nakatiis at kinunan pa ito ng litrato.

"Class, behave" saway sa kanila ni Happy-sensei." Si Prof. Gildarts muna nga pala ang magiging adviser ninyo buong spring,ako kasi ay may expedition ding gagawin" mayababg ba sabi ni Happy-sensei.

Wow ang galing naman...

"Sensei ano pong expedition ninyo?" tanong ni Warren.

"A hundred year fishing expedition" Naka pamewang pang sabi nito.

Nge...*sweat drop*

"Sige class, STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!" sabi ni Happy-sensei

"AYE SIR". Sigaw nilang lahat.

* * *

Paglabas ni Happy-sensei ay si Prof. Gildarts naman ang tumayo sa harapan, seryoso ang mukha nito na binasa ang class monitor notebook, tapos ay naglakad ito. Nag paikot-ikot ito sa classroom silang lahat.

"Nyahahahahaha, Macarov,Macao,Wakaba. Long time no see! You're all still in highschool?!" sabi ni Prof. Gildarts.

"Yes! The four handsome Fairy academy club are all unites again!" sabi pa nito. At nag-apiran pa?!

_Close sila?!_ Sabi ni Lucy.

"Gildarts!" Tawag ni Natsu dito.

"Huh?" Lumingon ito kay Natsu."Natsu? Ikaw na ba yan? Ang laki mo na ah"

"Oo naman! Labanan mo ako!" sabi ni Natsu.

At sumugod si Natsu kay Prof. Gildarts. paiwas-iwas naman si Gildarts sa mga suntok nito.

"Hindi ko alam close pala si Natsu kay Prof." Sabi ni Lucy.

"Ahra, Si Prof. Gildarts kasi ang tumayong guidance ni Natsu noong bata pa."sagot ni Mira.

"Ahh"

Nagulat na lamang ang lahat ng tumalsik si Natsu sa bintana!

"Oops napalakas yata ang haggis ko" sabi ni Prof. Gildarts.

_'Diba hindi iyon ang dapat na inaalala nito?!'_ Sabi ni Lucy sa isip.

Kataka-taka namnang bumalik si Natsu na wala man lang pilay sa katawan pero may malaki itong bukol na umu-usok pa. nakangiyi pa ito!'_Haay ang weird talaga ng mga tao sa Fairy Academy.'_ sabi ni Lucy.

Naging magaling na Teacher si Prof, Gildarts, ang dami nga nilang natutunan mula rito, Masaya din ito mag-kwento tungkol sa mga kalokohan ng tinaguriang FHFAC (FOUR HANSOME FAIRY ACADEMYCLUB).

At sa wakas break time na:

* * *

Magkakasama sina Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Levy , Bisca , Laki , Evergreen at ang bagong tramsfer na si Kinana.

"Wow ang saya ng kumakain ng sabay sabay 'kina" sabi ni Kinana.

"Oo, tama ka masaya ito" sabi Erza habang kumakain ng cake.

"Iyan lang pag-kain mo 'kina?" sabi ni Kinana.

"Oo, tama na sa Student council president ang ganito kasarap na cake" sabi pa ni Erza.

They all jus sweat drop.

"By the way bakit wala ang ibang girls?" tanong ni Lucy.

"Si Juvvia kasama si Gray kumakain ng franks sa canteen" sabi ni Laki.

"Eh si Cana-chan?" Tanong niya.

Nagkipit balikat ang mga ito.

Nag reretouch si Lucy noon ng mapansin niya ang mahabang palda ni Cana. Nasa isang cubicle ito na medyo bukas. Sinilip niya ito to her horror! Naka ub-ob si Cana sa bowl!

"Cana-chan!" sinaklolohan niya ito. Hindi naman ito nalunod, yon nga lang amoy alak ito.

Dinala ni Lucy si Cana sa clinic,

Nagising si Cana na pink ang buong paligid...

"Maayos nab a ang pakiramdam mo?" narinig niyang tanong ni Lucy.

"Oo, medyo hilo lang" sagot ni Cana.

"sabi ni Aries-sensei kailangan mo nga daw ng pahinga. Oh eto inumin mo"

"Salamat"

"Bakit ka kasi nag-iinom? Kung nahuli ka ni Charla-sensei i eexpel ka noon" sabi ni Lucy.

"Mabuti pa nga iyon" bulong ni Cana. At patalikod itong humiga sa kama.

Dumating naman si Aries-sensei kaya hindi na niya pa natanong si Cana.

* * *

"Lucy-san saan ka nanggaling?" tanong ni Erza kay Lucy nang makita siya nito.

"Sa clinic, dinala ko si Cana-chan" sagot niya.

"Bakit? Napaano sya? May bumogbog ba? Gantihan natin" nag hahamong sabi ni Erza.

"hindi wala. Masama lang ang pakiramdam"*Sweat drop*'War freak lang Erza?'

"Ah ganoon ba? Maigi naman" naging mahinahong sabi ni Erza.

**Chapter 1 ends. **

**nakita ko mga mali ko kya binura ko 'to pero I decide na ipagpatuloy to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kinabukasan:

Malakas ang ulan sa Magnolia simula pa nang umaga, kaya lahat ng istudyante ng Fairy Academy ay nasa kani-kanilang classroom. Si ay tinamaan yata ng katamaran mag-turo at hayun pinayagan ang istudyante nya na gawin ang lahat basta ba daw wag lang lalabas ng classroom Natsu ay tulog pa kaya walang magulo, kaya lang itong si Gray pang-asar talaga nilagyan ba naman si Natsu ng drawing sa mukha, nakakatawa lang kasi ay nagmukhang pandang tulog si Natsu, pero hindi pa din ito nagising, kay si Gray ay kumain nalang ng binili niyang sticky franks at tinuruan si Juvia, si Elfman naman ay panay ang lecture kina Jet at Droy kung paano ang maging isang tunay na lalaki, Si Nab nagkukunwaring nag-aaral pero halata namang manga ang binabasa nito. At ang iba pa ay may kani-kaniyang mundo.

Sa girls naman ay hindi din nalalayo, tulad ni Mira na nagdidiscuss kay Kinana ng tamang pagsi-serve sa customer. Si Erza kausap si Jellal about her interpretation of freedom, si Levy busy sa pag-tuturo kay Gajeel ng math, at mukhang masakit na ang ulo nito. Si Wendy naman ay nagbabasa ng Medical book. Si Lucy naman ay nag-iinternalize ng mga isusulat niyang kwento. At si Cana naman ay busy sa pag-aasemble ng kayang mga baraha. Si Biska eh busy kay Alzack, at absent yata ang raijinshuu ksama ang naexpel na kaklase nila na si Laxus.

Natigil lamang ang lahat ng magising si Natsu. They just stared at him. Then they all laughed..

Nagtataka naman si Natsu kung bakit nakatitig at nagsipag tawa ang kanyang mga kaklasi.

"Ano bang nakakatawa?" tanong niya kay Lucy. Lucy gave him a mirror. Pero maging ito ay hindi tumitigil sa pagtawa.

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror then he shouted, "Gurey!" at hinagad nito si Gray, at iyon nga ang dahilan kung bakit nag-kagulo sa buong classroom nila. And then biglang namatay ang ilaw and then kumidlat ng malakas!

"Ayyy!" Lucy shouted. Then she felt herself out of balanced, handa na sana siya na matumba pero may mga brasong pumulupot sa kanya. She opened her eyes. Nakita niya ang rosas na buhok ni Natsu. Romantic na sana ang moments ng humarap ito. Hindi niya tuloy mapigilang matawa sa mukha nito. He looked offended and went out of the room.

"Ano kayang problema ng pandang yon?" nagtatakang sabi ni Lucy.

Maghapon ding hindi lumapit si Natsu sa kanya,,,

* * *

Sa wakas tumigil din ang ulan, ngunit palubog na ang araw, magkasabay na lumabas sina Wendy at Lucy. When they saw Kaichou AKA Erza in the gate.

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for you" sabi ni Erza.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" _Wendy and Lucy thought.

Ngumiti na lang sila dito, "Busy ba kayo ngayon?" tanong ni Erza.

"Hindi naman, bakit?" sabi ni Lucy.

"Pwede nyo ba ulit akong samahang, m-mamili ng i-isu-suot sa d-d-d-date?" nauutal-utal na sabi ni Erza.

"Wow sino ang ka-date mo ngayon kaichou-san? Tanong ni Wendy.

"S-Si J-Jellal" namumulang sabi pa ni Erza.

"Sugoi, kaichou" sabi ni Wendy, pero bigla nalang siya nanaknock-out ni Erza.

"Shhh" sabi ni Erza.

"Wendy-chan! Ayos ka lang ba?" nagaaalalang sabi ni Lucy.

"Umi-ikot ang paligid ko Lucy-san" sabi nito. Umu-usok pa ang noo ni Wendy.

Dumaan na naman si Mystogan dala ang kaniyang Myst gun spray.

"Kailangan ng mundong ito ng kalinisan," *spray*spray*

Lucy and Erza sweat dropped.

"Anima!" sigaw nito. Tapos ay nag ispay ito kay Wendy.

"Hiii"na hihintakutang sabi ni Lucy.

Nang makaalis na si Mystogan ay nagising na din si Wendy,

"Wendy! Gising ka na!" natutuwang sabi ni Lucy

"Nagising ako sa tubig" sabi ni Wendy.

"Binasa ka kasi ni Mystogan" sabi ni Lucy.

"Iyong isang kamukha ni Jellal?" tanong ni Wendy.

"Hindi noh, hindi kailanman sya kamukha ni Jellal" tangging sabi ni Erza. "Let's go"

"Hai" sabi ng dalawa.

"Kaichou, gutom na ako maari po bang kumain muna tayo?"tanong ni Wendy.

"Okay sige" payag na sabi ni Erza.

Sa 8island sila kumain, isa itong sikat na kainan sa Fiore, maraming kabataan din ang madalas nagpa-parttime job dito. Sina Erza at Lucy ang nasa counter si Wendy naman ang nagsave ng table nila ng Makita niya si Jellal! May kasamang dalawang babae! Lagot! Kailangang hindi makita ni Erza ito!

"Wendy" narinig ni Wendy ang boses ni Erza sa likod niya.

Kinakabahang tumingin si Wendy kay Erza, "Kaichou-san" pinagpapawisang sabi ni Wendy.

"Bakit para kang nakakita ng multo? Ano bang tinitingnan mo?" tanong ni Erza.

"Ah! Wala! wala!" pilit na inililihis ni Wendy ang atensyon ni Erza pero huli na nakita na nito.

Natigilan sina Lucy at Wendy dahil biglang nanahimik si Erza, hindi na ito nag-salita pa at umalis na lamang...

(Awww, I feel bad for Erza)

The next day!

Nag-kakagulo ang lahat ng Second year dahil sila ang napili upang magfield-trip sa Edolas. Si Erza naman ay naka subsob sa desk nito.

"My,my, ano ang problema ni Erza-san?" tanong ni Mira.

"Nakita kasi namin si Jellal may kasamang dalawang babae kahapon." Bulong ni Lucy.

Biglang bumangon si Erza mula sa pag-kakasubsob .

Nahintakutan silang lahat!

"Makinig kayo! Kailangan nating pag-planuhang ang Fieldtrip nating ito!" command nito. At nag si pag-asign ito sa bawat istudyante ng mga gagawin. "That's all! Kung may reklamo kayo, lumapit lang kayo sa akin" at my Evil aura na pumapaligid kay Erza."May tanong pa?"

"Wala na po" iyon nalang ang tanging nasabi ng mga kaklasi nila.

**End of Chapter Two...**

**Salamat sa pagbasa...**

**Review**?


	3. Chapter 3

Pag katapos pagplanuhang maigi ang fieldtrip, lahat nang girls ay sama-samang kumakain sa may school area ng kanilang mga snacks.

"Lucy-san maganda ba sa Edolas?" hindi na nakatiis na tanong ni Wendy.

"Ang totoo niyan ay hindi ko nakakapunta doon Wendy, pero sosyalan diba para ka nagngingibang bansa pag nasa Edolas, Ayon ksi sa nabasa ko nandoon daw ang mga maharlika, may kinikilala silang Reyna doon, at kinikilala din silang pamahalaan na maayos ang pamumuno, mapayapa nilang napapamahalaan ang kanilang bansa, at sabi pa doon sa nabasa ko maganda at ma-unlad ang Edolas." Paliwanag ni Lucy.

"Teka, Hindi ba doon nag-aaral si Lissana?" Tanong ni Levy kay Mira.

"Lissana?" Tanong nila Wendy , Juvia, Kinana at Lucy.

"Si Lissana ang bunsong kapatid nila Mira at Elfman, nung isang taon, siya ang napili para mag-exchange student tapos hanggang nagtuloy-tuloy na siyang natanggap sa Edolas High." Paliwanag ni Levy.

"Ahh, siguro masipag mag-aral si Lissana –kina" sabi ni Kinana.

"Umm, parang ikaw lang siya Lucy" sabi ni Cana.

"Ako?" halos hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Lucy.

"Oo, pareho kayong dalawa na nakakatagal kasama si Natsu" sabi ni Biska.

"Ehh? Ano naman ang ibig sabihin onn?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Lucy.

Nagtawanan sina Mira, Erza, Levy, Biska at Cana kay Lucy.

"Obvious ba? Sa kalaokohang iyon ni Natsu, ikaw at si Lissana lang ang kakilala namning nakakatagal na kausap si Natsu." Sabi ni Biska.

"At kahit na napapahamak ka sa mga kalokohan ni Natsu napapatawad mo pa siya" Sabi ni Levy.

"Ha,ha, umamin ka nga sa amin Lucy, attracted ka ba kay Natsu?" Tanong ni Mira. Nag-ala Gretchen Polido pa itong nag iinterview kay Lucy.

Bila namang namula si Lucy. "Hindi no, kaibigan lang ang tingin ko kay Natsu" sabi pa niya.

"Pa-Showbiz lang Lucy? sige ka, alam mo bang may past si Natsu at ang kapatid ko? Baka pagsisihan mo ang mga sinasabi mo sa amin ngayon" Pabirong sabi ni Mira.

Namumula lang naman si Lucy.

"Ah nga pala Mira nsabi mo na ba kay Lissana na pupunta tayo sa Edolas?" Tanong ni Cana.

"Uhm. Nagtext na nga ako kay Lissana, at tinawagan ko pa siya para ipaalam na pupunta tayo doon eh" Masayang sabi ni Mira. Halata ditong sabik na itong muling makita ang bunsong kapatid.

"Anong sabi niya?" tanong bigla ng kanilang Chairwoman sa student council Erza.

Biglang lumungkot ang mukha ni Mira. "Hindi pa siya nasagot, hindi ko din macontact ang phone niya eh." Sabi ni Mira.

"Baka naman nasa klasi pa siya kya hindi pa niya nasasagot" sabi nalang ni Levy.

Muli namang napangiti si Mira.

* * *

After eating their snacks ay nagsipagbalikan na sila sa klase.

Lucy's still bothered about what she learned. May past daw si Natsu at Lissana? 'Lucy? Umamin ka may feelings ka for Natsu?' Tanong ng konsensya niya.

Nagulat si Lucy sa tanong niya sa sarili. Is she?

Napatingin si Lucy sa gawi ni Natsu.

Nangungulangot ang loko, tapos ay binilot ang nakuha nitong booger sabay tira sa gawi ni Gray. YUCK.

Sapul sa pinsngi ni Gray!

"Damn! Kadiri ka Natsu!" biglang tayong sumugod si Gray kay Natsu.

"Huh? Bakit? Ina-ano ba kita?" pagmaangmaangang sabi ni Natsu?

"Sira, pahidin mo tong dumikit sa mukha ko!" Sabi ni Gray.

"Alin? Hindi ba natural na iyan sayo?" Mapang asar na sabi ni Natsu.

Kinuha ni Gray ang dulo ng scarf ni Natsu at pinahid ang excess ng booger doon.

"'tado ka galing pa sa tatay ko to. Anong karapatan mong ipahid to sa mukha mo?" naghahamong sabi ni Natsu.

"OI." Galit na sabi ni Prof. Gildarts.

Oo nga pala nasa gitna sila ng klasi ngayon.

Pero nagpambuno na sina Natsu at Gray.

May lumabas na ugat kay prof. Gildarts...

Lumapit ito sa pwesto nila Natsu at Gray nang mabilis. At pinag-untog ang mga ito.

"Itttaiiii"(aray) sabay na sabi ng dalawa. umuusok-usokpa ang mga bukol nila sa noo.

"Dragneel, Fullbuster. Mag skwat kayo hallway! Ang gumalaw maglilinis ng banyo ng mga lalaki sa loob ng isang linggo!" Sabi ni Prof Gildarts.

Wala namang nagawa ang dalawa kundi ang sumunod. Ang banyo yata nang mga lalaki ang pinaka madumi sa lahat. Kahit anong linis kasi doon may mga stodyanteng pasaway na madumi pa ding gumamit.

'Sige kalimutan mo nang tanong ko' sabi ng kansensya ni Lucy...

Dalawang oras ding nanatili sina Natsu at Gray sa hallway. Pero kahit ganoon hindi parin tumigil ang dalawa sa pag-aasaran kaya. Pareho silang maglilinis ng C.R. nang mga lalaki.

Pero sa tingin ni Lucy hindi pa di magkakasundo ang dalawang iyon. At malamang Riot ang kakalabasan sa loob ng C.R. ng mga lalaki.

Chapter three!

* * *

A/N: haayyy. Hindi ko gagawing kamuka nila ang mga taga Edolas dito sa Fic na to. Kapangalan nalang... , nga pala may nagtanong dati bakit daw ginawa kong tagalog ito. Gusto ko ng tagalog na Fan fic kasi konti lang ang mga Filipino Fic pero maraming mga Filipino writer here in FanFiction. Hehe. Oh well, actually fan ako ng mga Filipino writer eh. Sila kasi mga insperasyon ko sa pagsusulat. Hehe. Pero di ko sure sino sino sila. Haha. Basta alam ko, masarap mag sulat sa sariling wika. At syempre ang magbasa nito. Lalo pa pag may flavour pa ng sariling atin di ba?

Sige.

Disclaimer: Ang Fairy Tail ay pag-aari lamang ni Hiro Mashima, ang pag gamit ko sa mga karakter ng Fairy Tail ay malayo sa totoong kwento nito. Salamat.

Ja'ne!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

After two hours of squatting in the hallway ay saka sila tinawag ni Prof Gildarts, kinausap sila nito, pareho sila ni Gray na maglilinis ng C.R. ng mga lalaki.

'TCH alam na kaya nila kami ni Gray ang pasaway na gumagamit ng banyo?' sa isip-isip ni Natsu.

_Flash back:_

_Natsu and Gray like competition, whenever or where ever sila magkitang dalawa..._

_At ngayon nga nasa banyo sila at parehong na-ihi._

_"Anong tinitingin-tingin mo?" sabay na sabi nina Natsu at Gray sa isa't-isa._

_"Bading ka ba?" sabay nilang tanong._

_"Grrr tigilan mo ngang panggagaya sa sinasabi ko!" sabay nila na namang sabi._

_"Kung dinadaan natin to sa paligsahan?" sabi ni Natsu._

_"Sige ba,palayuan tayo ng pag ihi! Oh ano?" hamon ni Gray._

_"Ge ba!"pag-sangayon ni Natsu_

_And they childishly did. But Alas they both failed na maka-shoot sa urinary bowl kasi pareho silang malayo! At sabay pa silang natapos..._

_End of Flashback:_

"Understand?" Tanong ni Gildarts sa dalawa.

Hindi nakikinig si Natsu pero sumagot nalang siya.

"Hai" matabang na sagot ni Natsu.

"Okay you may go now, Ahh, Natsu mamaya pag-uwian dumaan ka sa desk ko may importante akong sasabihin sa iyo" Pahabol ni Prof Gildarts.

* * *

Lunch Time!

"Kaichou-san, maayos na ba ang pakiramdam mo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Ahh, oo Wendy dahil yan dito sa masarap na slice ng cake na ito" sagot ni Erza nag-niningning pa ang mga mata nito habang hawak ang slice ng cheese cake.

*Sweat dropped* "Ahh ganon ba?"'haha ang bilis naman niyang maka-get over" sabi ni Wendy sa isip.

"Nga pala Mira, sabi ni Prof Gildarts sa akin kanina ay dadaan daw tayo sa Edolas High, kaya malamang ay magkikita kayo doon ni Lissana" pag-bibigay alam ni Erza kay Mira.

"Ganoon ba? Ititext ko kay Lissana yan ngayon" Nakangiting nagtype na si Mira sa cellphone niya.

They are all eating their obento's ng may tumawag kay Mira sa cellphone excited niya itong sinagot ngunit bigla na lang itong nalungkot. Matagal din itong nakipag-usap sa cellphone.

Bumuntong hininga si Mira matapos makipag-usap sa cellphone.

"Girls, mukhang ma-uudlot ang pag-kikita naming magkakapatid." Malumanay na sabi ni Mira.

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Levy.

"Kulang kami sa tao ngayon sa Restaurant, yung waitress kasi namin bigla nalang umalis, bukod pa doon, ninakawan pa kami mabuti nalang hindi daw malaki ang nakuha," May luangkot na sabi ni Mira.

"Mira, kung gusto mo, ipapahanap ko sa tauhan ng daddy ko ang waitress na iyon" sabi ni Erza. Erza's father is the Chief of Police sa lugar nila.

"Ahh naku Erza, hindi na kailangan, napablutter na siya ni Tita" sabi ni Mira.

"Ahh, Wag kang mag-alala ipag uutos kong bilisan nila ang pagtatrabaho." Sabi ni Erza.

"Salamat" *sweat drop* sabi ni Mira.

"Mira-san tutulong ako sa inyong mag-serve –kina" Prinsintang sabi ni Kinana."Hindi din naman ako talaga makakasama sa fieldtrip eh, mamari bang doon muna ako sa restaurant nyo-kina?"

"Sige pero baka wala pa kaming mapasweldo" sabi ni Mira.

"Naku paka-inin mo lang ako ayos na –kina" sabi ni Kinana.

"Kami din Mira, pag-walang klase pwede din kaming tumulong, di ba girls?" sabi ni Lucy.

"Oo naman" sang-ayon ng lahat.

"Minna... salamat" sabi ni Mira.

"Asus wala yon, basta ba magpapa-inom ka pagkatapos ng trabaho ehh" pahabol na sabi ni Cana.

"Cana" saway nilang lahat.

Napatawa naman si Mira sa kakulitan nila.

* * *

"Oi, umalis ka nga diyan. Pwesto ko iyan" sabi ni Gray kay Natsu.

"Huh? Anong sabi mo? Hindi ba't natalo na kita kaya akin na itong pwestong to?" sabi ni Natsu.

"Anong natalo? Pag-kaka-alala ko, namimilipit ka sa sakit noong hulitayong nag-laban diba?" sabi ni Gray. "kaya akin yang pwesto"

Nag-umpisa na naman ang dalawang mag-away,

"Hindi ba't pareho silang nawalan ng malay noon?" bulong ni Nab kay Elfman.

Tumango-tango ito,

"Grr, ang iingay nyong dalawa, pwede ba, wag kayong magulo." Nagulat sila nang nandoon si Prof Gildarts kasama ang mga oldies at kumakain ng pinatyong squid.

"Hayy, masarap sana to kung may alak tayo" sabi ni Macarov.

"Oo nga e" sabi ng nag-iihaw na si Macao.

Both Nab and Elfman gave them weird looks as the oldies chat tungkol sa mga kabataan nila.

Habang nag-papambuno naman sina Natsu at Gray.

* * *

After lunch:

* * *

"Oh? Anong nangyari sa inyo?" Tanong ni Lucy kay Natsu at Gray,

Natsu was wet na may mantsa ng syrup sa damit, while Gray has stain ng hot sauce sa polo.

"Wala to" Pa cool na sabi ni Gray as he starts to took off his clothes again.

"Pwede ba wag mo dito gawin iyan?!" nahihintakutang sabi ni Lucy. Beside her was Wendy covering her flush face and saying"I'm too young for this"

"Minna, mag-si upo na kayo, our teacher is here!" sigaw ni Erza.

And their class started again...

* * *

"Oi Gildarts ,anong sasabihin mo sa akin?" tanong ni Natsu.

Isang malakas na kutos sa ulo ang natanggap ni Natsu mula kay Gildarts.

"Dapat, teacher o Sir ang tawag mo sa akin dito sa school" sabi ni Gildarts.

"Ittai" sabi ni Natsu as he rubbed ang bukol na-namumula. "ano ba kasi yong sasabihin mong importante?"

"Balita ko dadaan tayo sa Edolas high, di ba nandoon yung tutor mong si Lissana?" nakakalokong sabi ni Gildarts kay Natsu.

"Oh, eh ano ngayon?"

"Sus, hindi ba't may past kayong dalawa?"

"Wala no, tinututor niya lang ako noon, kung wala ka naman palang sasabihin na uuwi na ako" sabi ni Natsu.

Naging seryoso naman itong si Gildarts.

"May nag email sa akin kagabi lang, may lalaki daw na nagpakilalang Igneel ang nahuling nag-pupuslit ng mga artefacts.

Natsu was only seven nang umalis si Igneel isa din itong Archaeologist at college Professor, he was adopt by Igneel nang may nag-iwan sa kanya sa harap ng bahay nito. Baby pa si Natsu noon, Igneel accept Natsu as his own, pero dahil sa Trabaho ay lagi din siyang umaalis, lahat ng kailangan ni Natsu ay binigay ni Igneel, even his expenses sa pag-aaral ay all paid, pati na sa college, Gildarts is one of Igneel's students, and become Natsu's guardian ng umalis si Igneel..

"Don't worry he was not Prof, yon nga lang clueless pa din tayo where he was"

"Ahh, wag ka mag-alala, ako ang makakahanap kay Igneel." Lakas loob na sabi ni Natsu.

Pero pag-kalabas niya ng school ay malungkot na naglakad siya.

"Papa" sabi ni Natsu.

**Chapter Ends!**

**Disclaimer: Ang Fairy Tail ay copy right lamang ni Hiro Mashima.**

**Uy salamat sa mga bumabasa nito ha? Ang dami nyo pero dadalawa ang nag-comment! Haha, sabagay likas na sa mga Pinoy yun. Haha. Cecillia Glass umamin ka nga nakaka-intindi ka ng tagalog noh? Haha.**

**Sige girls! And guys and all gender included I love you!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinabukasan: **

**Genral P.O.V.:**

* * *

"Mga bata tandaan ninyo ang rules ng ating karera, uulitin ko. Bawal ang mag short-cut, at lalo na ang mandaya" Sabi ni Charla-sensei."Mag-sisimula tayo rito sa school natin, iikot tayo hanggang sa may sub station tapos ay bibili kayo doon ng isang bagay na doon sa vendor ng maliit na souvenir para may proweba kayong nakarating kayo doon, tapos saka kayo babalik dito sa School"

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

*BANG*

At nagtakbuhan na ang lahat..

**Lucy's P.O.V.:**

Haaayyyy... nakakapagod! Heto kami ngayon sa labas ng School. Biglaan kaming nagkaroon ng Fun run.

"Class! Bilisan nyo! Gamitin ninyo ang buong lakas ng inyong katawan!" sabi ni Prof Gildarts...

'Waaahh naman oh!' nagmamadaling tumakbo si Lucy.

"Lucy-san! Daijoubu?" ang tanong sa akin ni Wendy. (Okay ka lang ba?)

**General P.O.V.:**

"Umm" tango ni Lucy "Wendy Okay lang ako" sagot ni Lucy kay Wendy.

"Ako hindi,,,*hingal*" sabi ni Wendy. Pero patuloy pa din sa pagtakbo.

Sweat drop"Hehe"

"Class alalahanin ninyo ilalagay sa Achievement ng school kung sino mang makakatapos ng karerang ito! Hindi lang yon! Nandito ang sport analyst ng Fiore University na si Jason. Nag-aalok ng scholarship! Kaya galingan nyong mga hinayupak kayo!" Sigaw ni Prof. Gildarts. "At kung sino ang maging kulelat sa inyo o kaya ay mandaya! Makakatanggap ng parusa!" Pahabol pang sabi nito. "Second years! Wag kayong tatamad-tamad lagot kayo sa akin pagnatalo kayo!"

"Hai!" Sigaw ng mga Second year! (na section nina Lucy)

"Hehe, Ako na ang magwawagi sa race na ito, bilang Presidente ng Student Council ay gagawin ko ang aking makakaya!" Sabi ni Erza.

"Ahh Kaichou exempted ka nga pala sa karerang ito" sabi ni Charla-sensei.

Nanlulumong bumalik si Erza sa school.

"Natsu wala ka nang pag-asa, ako ang mananalo sa race na ito!" Sabi bigla ni Gray.

"Mangarap Ka! I'm all fired up!" sabi ni Natsu habang binibilisan ang pagtakbo.

'Sineryoso ba nila tong race na ito?!' saisip-isip ni Lucy.

"Yosh! Ako nang magwawagi sa inyo!" Nauunang takbo ni Gajeel,

Simula nang magtransfer ito sa Fairy Academy, naging masayahin na si Gajeel. Pero mailap pa rin ito sa ibang nilang kaklasi, maliban kay Levy, Sa tingin ni Lucy may namamagitan sa dalawang ito.

"Grrrr! GAJEEEL! Kura!" pagpaspas na habol ni Natsu.

"That's the spirit Natsu!" Sigaw ni Prof Gildarts. 'Haay kung alam nyo lang po' sabi sa isip ni Lucy.

"Matang tutpik!" Hagad naman ni Gray kay Natsu.

"Go! Gray-sama!" Cheer ni Juvia kay Gray.

"Hindi ba dapat binibilisan mo di ang takbo?" Tanong ni Lucy kay Juvia.

"Hindi naman intersado si Juvia makapag-aral sa Fiore University, dahil pag-kagraduate ng high school ay mag-aaraal si Juvia maging isang mabuting may bahay para kay Gray-sama" nag niningning ang mga matang nakangiting sabi ni Juvia.

'Nako wala na talaga itong lunas' sabi ni Lucy sa isip.

"Bakit Lucy-san? May balak ka bang manalo dito? Sa karerang ito para makapasok sa Fiore University?" Tanong ni Mira kay Lucy.

Sa back ground naman ay panay ang pag-chi-cheer*cough*pamemressure*cough* ni Prof Gildarts sa mga istudyante!

"Hindi, tama na sa akin ang makapasa sa Magnolia University" sagot naman ni Lucy.

"Ahh, pare-pareho pala tayo," sabi ni Levy. "Lu-chan anong gusto mong kunin course sa pag-pasok mo?" tanong ni Levy.

"Communication art, major in writing" sagot ni Lucy.

"Ay pareho tayo! Pero gusto ko ding mag-aral sa paggiging historian" sabi ni Levy. "Ikaw Mira?"

"HRM, para makatulong ako sa Family Business namin" nakangiting sagot ni Mira.

"Ahh, oo nga no? Hmm ikaw naman Wendy?" tanong ni Levy kay Wendy.

"Hmmm Nursing," Nahihiyang sabi ni Wendy.

"Sus bakit ka naman mukhang nahihiya maganda nga ang course mo eh at bagay sa iyo" sabi ni Lucy.

Naputol ang pagkukwentuhan nila nang.

"Oi! Bakit kayo nahuhuli? Takbo!" sigaw sa kanila ni Prof Gildarts sa kanila.

Npapilitan tuloy silang magsi takbo at mag hiwahiwalay.

* * *

After a very tiring journey ay nakarating din sila sa Substation.

"Souvenir shop. Souvenir shop" hinihingal na pag-cha-chant ni Lucy, habang pagala-gala ang mga mata sa paligid. "Oh ayun!" Lumapit si Lucy sa souvenir shop.

"Wow, ang dami namang ang ko-cute na bagay dito" Hindi mapigilang sabi ni Lucy.

Nang mapansin niya ang isang maliit na fire dragon pendant.

"Ay ang cute naman nito," sabi ni Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Yan ang bibilihin mo? Eto sa akin!" Pinakita ni Levy ang isang black metal na dragon pendant.

"Ayy nakakatuwa naman parang may mga naaalala akong tao na sumisimbulo sa mga pendant na iyan" Kinikilig na sinasabi ni Mira.

"Ehh?" parehong namumulang mukha nina Lucy at Levy.

"Guilty" ang tukso ni Mira sa dalawa.

"M-Mira-san" sabay sabi nina Lucy at Levy.

"Ahra? bakit? wala naman akong sinasabi pa eh" pa play safe ni Mira.

"Si Juvia itong mukhang ice ang pipiliin dahil nagpapa-alala ito sa kanya kay Gray-sama" sabi ni Juvia.

"Eto sa akin, maliit na rainbow na apoy" sabi ni Wendy.

Nagtataka naman ang ibang girls kung bakit iyon ang pinili ni Wendy.

"Di ba yong batang anak ni Macao na nasa 1st year na idol si Natsu ay may rainbow na personality?" sabi ni Lucy.

"Ahhh" tatango-tangong sabi ng ibang girls "Gets na"

"Lucy-san!" namumulang sabi ni Wendy.  
Nagtawanan naman ang lahat sa reaksyon ni Wendy.

Yung iba naman nilang kaklasi ay na-una na kaya hindi na nila nakita pa ang mga binili ng mga ito.

* * *

"Hehe" sabi ni Jet. 'Ako na ang mananalo sa karerang ito,' sabi niya sa isip.

'at kapag nanalo na ako'

*imagination*

"Jet ang galing mo naman, nakapasok ka sa Fiore University!" Sabi ni Levy.

"Iyon ay dahil ikaw ang aking insperasyon Levy" sagot niya.

"Hmm nahihiya naman ako sa iyo" namumulang muka ni Levy.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Levy, "Hindi wag kang mahiya mahal ko..."

"Mahal din kita" sabi ni Levy...

Nang maglalapat na ang kanilang mga labi ay...

"Tabi! Tabi! Tabi!" Tulak ni Gajeel!

At doon ay nagising na si Jet sa panaginip niya!

"Grr! Ano ba bakit ka nanunulak!" Sigaw ni Jet. At kinapitan niya si Gajeel

"GAJEEELLL! Tado ka! Bayaran mo yang souvenir na yan!" Humahangos namang habol ni Natsu.

"Nako lagot!" kumaripas na takbo din si Gajeel. Kasama si Jet!

"Oi! Mga walangya! Bayaran nyo ako sa mga souvenir nyo!" Kasunod na sabi ni Gray!

"TCH!" sabi ni Natsu, pinangkarepasan nya din ang takbo. Short kasi siya dahil sa budget dahil kababayad nya lang sa Fieldtrip.

At dahil sa habulang iyon nakaladkad ni Gajeel si Jet!

At dahil din doon ay napalayo silang apat pabalik sa school.

Sila din ang mga kulelat.

Mga hingal na hingal at pagod na pagod silang nakarating sa school palubog na din ang araw.

"Haaaa. Nakarating din..." dapa silang lahat na nakarating sa Finish line.

"AT HULI NA KAYO!" Sigaw ni Prof. Gildarts! "at dahil dyan! Maglilinis kayo ng Classroom ng one week! habang mag-kocosplay kayo ng maid outfit!"

"Waaahhh!" sigaw ng apat.

* * *

**End of this Chapter!**

**A/N: eto yung tagalog version, hehehe... patay ako pano ko kayaeenglishin ang mga pinagsusulat kong mura dito? Haha. Sorry sa mga bad words na sinulat ko.**

**Disclaimer: ang Fairy Tail ay pag-aari ni Hiro Mashima lamang...**

**sana nag-eenjoy kayo. ako kasi oo sa pagsusulat nito.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little back story:

Dahil anak/ampon si Natsu ng isang sikat na Archeologist/Professor na si Igneel Dragneel ay naging easy- target si Natsu ng mga kidnapper. So Igneel never really showed Natsu in public, ang alam lang ng tao ay may ampon si Igneel na Natsu ang pangalan at wala na silang alam pa. Igneel was living in a subdivision with Natsu, nasa community ring iyon ang Pamilya ng Strauss. May mga anak ito na halos kasing edad ni Natsu, madalas lagi silang napasyal sa bahay ng isa't isa para maglaro.

One time naglaro silang apat ng baliktaran ng personalidad, Si Elfman nag-kilos Mira who was a tomboyish back then, and Natsu acted as Lissana.

"Ano?! Ayoko ngang magkilos na Elfman" sabi ni Mira, "manonod na lang ako sa bahay," tumayo naman si Mira at umuwi na.

"Nee-chan! May papanoodin din ako!" habol na sabi naman ni Elfman.

Naiwan naman ang dalawang magkaibigan na sina Natsu at Lissana.

"Tayo na lang ang maglalaro, ganito ako magiging ikaw, ikaw magiging ako ha?" sabi ni Lissana kay Natsu.

"Huh?" naguguluhang tanong ni Natsu.

"Ako si Natsu ngayong araw na ito, ikaw magiging si Lissana" paliwanag ni Lissana.

" Okay" sang-ayon ni Natsu.

"Laro tayo ng bahay-bahayan dahil ako si Natsu ako ang magiging daddy, kunwari galing ako ng work, ikaw si Lissana paghahanda mo ako ng dinner" sabi ni Lissana.

"Ah ganon ba? Teka may cookies sa kusina namin kukunin ko para kunwari yun yung food natin" sabi ng batang si Natsu, saka ito nagtatakbong papasok sa bahay nila.

Gildarts that time was at his last year of high school isang linggo itong na expel dahil sa kalokohan niya noong fieldtrip. 'Haay maka pag-basketball na nga lang' sabi ni Gildarts.

"Bata ikaw ba si Natsu?" tanong nang isang malakaing tao kay Lissana.

Dahil in character siya sa laro nila ni Natsu nagyayabang na sumagot siya ng "Oo."

'Ayos madali lang to' sabi ng kidnapper sa isip."Gusto mo ba ng candy?" alok nit okay Lissana, they were just in the age of seven back then, he gave Lissana some candy, "Marami pa ako niyan. Halika sumama ka sa akin" aya nito sa bata.

Dahil masyado pang inosente si Lissana ay madali siyang nahikayat nito, sakto namang bumalik na si Natsu, sabi sa kanya ni Igneel wag sya makikipag-usap sa stranger lalo na kung sasama pa.

"Sino ka? Lissana, masamang tao yan! " sigaw ni Natsu.

"Tch! Kung ganon hidi ito ang anak ng professor!" sabi ng kidnapper.

"Hindi ako si Natsu, diba Natsu este Lissana ka pala" sabi ni Lissana.

Nainis naman ang kidnapper at binuhat si Lissana, humahangos na sumunod naman si Natsu dito.

"Pareho ko nalang kayong isasama" hinablot ng kidnapper si Natsu.

Umiyak naman bigla si Lissana.

Tiningnan naman ni Natsu ng masama ito. Saka ito kinagat!

"Aray! Lintik na!" nagpumiglas si Lissana. "Wag kang malikot"

(note: noon, hindi uso ang secrurity cam, and guards sa subdivision. nasa work naman ang mga adults that time)

Isang malakas na tama ng bola ang pumigil sa kidnapper.

" Oi manong" si Gildarts nag-salita, at dahil nasaktan nabitawan nito ang mga bata para humingi ng tulong, sinugod naman ng Kidnapper si Gildarts dahil likas na martial artist itong si Gildarts ay madali lang nitong napatumba ang kidnapper. Tapos ay dumating ang mga tanod ng kanilang subdivision.

Bilang pasaslamat ni Igneel kay Gildarts ay ginawa niya itong istudyante.

Natsu grew up with Gildarts, para itong naging kapatid/guardian ni Natsu. Maliban na lang kapag may kadate si Gildarts ay lagi itong sinasamahan si Natsu.

They were at the seventh grade when a tragedy happened with the Strauss Family, the three siblings lost their parents, napilitan tuloy silang tumira sa kapatid ng mama nila. Ito ang nagtake-over sa business na restaurant nina Mira.

Mira who always na sinasabihan ng mama niya na mag-kilos babae ay sinunod ito, Eflman believe that kailangan niyang maging tunay na lalaki para masuportahan at protektahan ang mga kapatid. Lissana naman para hindi matigil sa pag-aaral ay nag-tutor at nagscholarship. Until she was accepted to study in Edolas high.

End of this chapter:

I just feel to write a little back story. Sana okay lang po!

Salamat sa mga nag-Fav!

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy congrats!" bati ni Mira.

"Wendy! Isa kang tunay na lalaki!" naluluhang sabi ni Elfman.

*sweat dropped* "Salamat." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy.

"Wendy-san! Ang galing mo! Congratulation!" ang bati ni Levy.

"Oo nga Wendy!" nakangiti din bati ni Lucy.

"Bilang Presidente ng Student council, ipinagmamalaki kita." Seryosong sabi ni Erza.

Everyone sweat dropped of what Erza's said.

"Salamat, Kaichou-san" sabi ni Wendy.

Wendy won the race yesterday, ang ibang girls kasi ay na"Traffic" nang pabalik na sa paaralan kahapon..

* * *

Kahapon:

After nila manggaling sa souvenir shop ay napadaan sila sa shopping district! At ang daming SALE, Accessories, Bags, Dress, make up at school supplies! Pati mga libro meron din! Novels ng mga sikat na writer ay Sale din! Kaya ang ibang mga girls. *Ehem* ay natrapik.

Pag-pasok ng lahat sa classroom ay...

"Irasaiii" napipilitang nakangiti nina Gray, Natsu, Gajeel at Jet na naka pang- Maid cosplay!

"Pff-" pigil nilang lahat sa tawa nila.

"Upon a po kayo" sabi ni Natsu na pinatinis ang boses. Naka mostra naman sina Gajeel na halata namang napipilitan.

"MWAHAHAHA" ang tawa ng lahat ng second year.

Halata naman sa apat na badtrip na ang mga ito. Well Nakipag-pustahan pala ang mga ito kay Prof Gildarts kaya imbes na maglilines lang eh may pagsisilbihan pa ang mga kaklase nila habang naka maid cosplay.

* * *

The other girls naman ay nagpaplano ng isang surprise party para kay Wendy, kaya sila ay ingat na ingat na magpahalata.

Si Wendy naman feeling niya ay naOOP siya kasi feeling niya ay may inililihim ang ibang girls. Napaaga ang uwian nila, for the Party for Wendy, kaya lang ang isusurprise nila is been clueless.

"Lucy-san, pwede mo ba?" panimula ni Wendy.

"Ahm, Ah, Naku Wendy, mamaya nalang ha? Sige!" nagmamadaling sabi ni Lucy, natataranta na kasi ito.

Wendy exhaled. Naglakad na lang siya sa may labasan ng school, sa lalim ng pag-iisip niya ay hindi nya sinasadyang mabangga si Mystogan.

"Ay Sorry po" sabi ni Wendy.

"Walang anu man yon" sabi ng baritonong boses ni Mystogan.

"Ikaw pala iyan, Mystogan-nii-san" nakangiting bow na sabi ni Wendy.

"Umm" Tango naman ang tugon ni Mystogan. Tumigil ito sa pag-iispray ng kanyang mist gun. "Congratulation pala sa pag-ka panalo mo sa race kahpon." Sabi pa nito.

Ngumiti naman si Wendy " Salamat, ahh pati pala dun sa pag spray sa akin nung isang araw para magising ako salamat din" sabi ni Wendy.

"Walang ano man" Seryosong sabi ni Mystogan.

"Ahm, ano kung hindi mo mamasamain. May gusto lang sana ako itanong" hindi na makatiis na sabi ni Wendy.

"Sige" sabi ni Mystogan

"ahm, bakit panay ang spray mo niyan?" Turo ni Wendy sa mist gun .

"Ah, may allergy kasi ako sa maduming hangin," tugon nito.

"Ahh, Kaya ba nagtataklob ka din ng mukha mo?" Tanong pa ni Wendy.

"Hindi ayaw ko lang ng may makakita sa mukha ko."

"Ha? Hindi bat kamukha mo si Segrien-kun ng Era academy?"

"Kaya nga, dahil doon masyadong nagiging crowded ang paligid ko" sabi ni Mystogan. "Nagiging madumi tuloy ang hangin"

'I wonder what he mean by that?' Wendy thought.

Tumunog naman ang cell phone ni Wendy.

WER U? D2 AQ SA RUFTOP PUNTA U D2

From Lucy "Ganda"

"Sige, Mystogan-nii, may babalikan ako sa school. Salamat ulit" paalam na sabi ni Wendy

"Walang anuman ulit" sabi ni Mystogan at nag sumula na namang mag-spray ng kanyang mist gun.

* * *

"Bakit kaya ako pinapapunta ni Lucy-san dito?" tanong ni Wendy. Habang paakyat siya sa rooftop ng school. Pagbukas niya ay wala namang tao siyang makita. Ngunit ng lumabas na siya ay sinalubong siya ng isang putok at kasabay noon ay pagulan ng napakadaming confetti!

"Surprise Wendy! Congratulation!" bati ng lahat kay Wendy.

"Kayong lahat!" naluluhang sabi ni Wendy."Salamat" sabi pa nito.

Napapaiyak na din ang lahat...

"Yosh! Kainan na!" sabi ni Natsu.

"Ang takaw mo talaga matang tutpik, panira ka naman ng moment oh" reklamo ni Gray.

"Anong sabi mo matang antokin?!" Naghahamon na namang sabi ni Natsu.

"Tigil!" saway ni Erza sa dalawa.

"Hai" bigla namang bumait ang dalawa.

* * *

End of this chapter!

Hindi sa akin ang Fairy Tail. Salamat sa pag basa ninyo.

Kung may tanong kayo Pm nyo nalang ako.

Salamat ulit!

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry natagalan bago ako nasundan ito, well I wouldn't say na nag papa-apekto ako dun sa last na nagreview dito, Well kung sino ka man, sigurado ako ikaw wala ka pagmamahal sa sarili nating wika kasi Feeling ka sa buhay mo, pasensya napo, nakakapag-init lang ng ulo. Sabihan mo pa kami ni D.S.K27-FT na walang future sa pag-susulat. Well. Kung ano man po ang dahilan mo at problema mo sa buhay mo noh? Eh sarilinin mo nalang, wag mo kami idamay sa pag-feeling mo, nagtuturo ka pa, sabi nga. Kapag nagtuturo, isa lang daliri ang sa itinutoro sa inaakusahan, pero apat na daliri ang nakaturo sa nag-aakusa.**

**Woooh yun lang...**

* * *

As Lucy looked at the outside the bus, and look at the moving scenery sa labas ng sinasakyan niya isa lang ang ina-alala niya, actually dalawa, si Wendy at Natsu, ewan, nalate ang mga ito sa pag-punta nila sa Edolas, nasaan na kaya ang dalawang ito?

"Lucy," narinig niyang tawag ni Erza, Nang Lumingon siya, sa tabi niya ay nakangiting anyo nito at Levy ang bumungad sa kanya.

"Wag mong ka-isipin yon, nagpa-iwan naman sina Charle-sensei at Happy-sensei, sila ng bahalang samahan sina Wendy at Natsu" Nakangiting sabi ni Erza,

"Oo, nga Lu-chan, ikaw kasi pinuyat mo yata masyado si Natsu kagabi kaya ayan tinanghali siya ng gising" Nakangising sabi ni Levy.

"Ehhh?" Pinamumulahang mukang sabi ni Lucy.

Nagulat si Lucy ng dumungaw si Juvia sa may likuran ng pwesto nila, mukang nag niningning ang mga mata nito,"Talaga?!" masayang sabi nito.

"Kung gayon, may relasyon pala kayo ni Natsu, Hindi ko alam yon ah" sabi ni Erza.

"Kung iisipin mo nga naman mula nung nagtransfer ka, lagi naka sunod sa itong si Natsu sa iyo." Sabi ni Laki na nasa may gilid niya,

"Mali kayo!" namumulahang sabi ni Lucy, "Kaya lang niya ako sinusundan kasi nag-papatutor siya sa akin" dagdag pa ni Lucy.

"Oh~ talaga? So kaya ba madalas ko din siyang makita na lumalabas sa apartment complex mo kapag weekends" sabi pa ni Levy.

"Oh~" narinig ni Lucy sabi ng mga kaklasi nila na kanina pa pala nakikinig sa usapan nila.

Lucy stood up and look around; everyone has some teasing look at their faces.

Gray who was seating beside Juvia has some evil smirk plaster in his face!

Maging sina Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Jet, Droy, at marami pang kaklasi nila!

"Mali nga kayo ng iniisip!" tanggi ni Lucy, na pulang pula ang mukha.

Oo madalas nga napunta si Natsu sa apartment complex niya, pero nagpapatutor lang ito o minsan for fun lang, pero hindi naman ibig sabihin non may relasyon sila! Itanong pa nila kay Virgo!

"Hime, kaya ba madalas nakikitulog si Master Natsu sa apartment mo?" tanong ni Virgo.

Teka kanina pa ba nila kasama ito?!

"Uy~" narinig ni Lucy na tukso ng mga classmate niya .

Napa-upo na lamang si Lucy at nagtaklob ng mukha.

Ang hirap naman kasing eexplain, kasi naman, may Alam si Natsu na hindi alama ng mga kaklasi nila, at ayaw niya na malaman ng mga ito ang "second" na katauhan niyang iyon...

Waahh TT^TT

* * *

At first, nagpunta ang lahat sa park ng Edolas, makasaysayan daw ang Lugar na iyon for that place has many history in it.

"Here we are, sa makasaysayang park, kung saan dati maraming Exceed at mga sundalo ang namatay para kalabanin ang tyrant King ng Edolas noong unang panahon." Paliwanag ng tour guide nila.

May mga statue pa nga sa lugar na iyon.

Then Lucy eye caught three familiar figure of statue.

One little girl, isang mukang binatllyo at isang mas malaking tao na mahaba ang buhok...

'Why they remind me of Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel?" sabi ni Lucy.

"Sila naman po ang nagtangkang sumakop sa Edolas! Pero dahil sa galing at lakas ni Haring Jellal the first ay agad na napalayas sila sa Edolas!" sabi ng tour guide.

Naramdaman ni Lucy ang mainit na pwersang unti-unting bumabalot sa lugar nila. Galing iyon kay Erza who is looking at the statue who resembled Jellal!?

"Mah~ mah~ mabuti pa lumipat na tayo" sabi ni Lucy, she pushed Erza away from the Statue...

* * *

Marami pa silang pinuntahang lugar. Sadyang napaka kulay ng kasysayan ng Edolas nakabili pa nga si Lucy ng aklat tungkol sa boung kasaysayan nito.

At sa huli ang destination nila ay ang Edolas high.

Teka anong meron dito?

Bakit puro banner? Anong meron?!

Binasa niya ang poster.

Vote: King for school Chairman.

isa namang poster ang tiningnan niya.

Vote: Queen of Exceed to be the next chair woman of the Edolas high.

"Huh?"

* * *

**End: **

**Ano nga kayang meron?**

**Ang Fairy Tail ay kay Hiro Mashima lang. At hindi akin!.**

**Ja'!**

**Review?**


End file.
